Mianhae, Hyung
by chloeCloudy
Summary: "J-jadi, screet admirer nya Hyung itu ka-mu!" a KyuSung/WonSung fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Mianhe, Hyung.**

**Disclaimer **: Mereka adalah milik keluarga mereka dan SMENtertamant?

**Cast : Kyusung, WonSung, LeeSung**(brothership), dan member lainnya.

**Warning!** : Typo(s) bertebaran, alur membosankan, dlsb. jadi jika tidak berkenan klik 'back' saja ne. daripada nanti menyesal hehe^^

Huh? Apa ini? Bunga lagi? kening Namja manis itu mengkerut saat dia, lagi-lagi mendapati bunga mawar didepan pintu kamar nya dan Kim Ryeowook teman se-kamarnya. Entah kenapa bunga-bunga ini rutin diletakkan disitu setiap akhir pekan, seperti hari ini. Namja yang bernama Kim Joong Woon atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung itu mau tak mau menjadi semakin akrab dengan kedatangan bunga-bunga misterius tersebut.

"Ck, ck, ck, Hyung pabbo - ku ini sudah punya kekasih rupanya!"

'twiit...!'

"Muka mu yang jelek itu makin jelek lho saat memerah begitu, Hyung!"

'twit, twit...!'

"Yak! Magnae Evil! Jangan suka mengejekku begitu , biar bagaimanapun aku ini lebih tua dari mu!" Rupanya hari ini Yesung tidak bisa seperti biasanya, yang hanya menanggapi kelakuan Dongsaeng nya itu dengan membalas meledek yang pasti akan selelu diakhiri dengan rusuhnya se-isi Dorm akibat kelakuannya mereka yang berlari kesana-kemari berkejaran.

"Emang kenyataannya begitu kan..."sang Evil makin menampakkan serigai iblisnya dan dia dengan sengaja meng-eja kalimatnya dengan tujuan untuk memanas-manasi seperti biasa.

"Jika kamu malu punya Hyun sepertiku, bisa kan kamu mengabaikan dan menjauhiku saja? Tidak perlu sampai selalu mengejek seperti itu." Dengan memalingkan muka, Yesung kembali masuk ke kamar – lupa mengambil mawar merah tadi, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

sit! Kim Kyuhyun ! apa yang kau lakukan? kali ini sepertinya Yesungie Hyung benar-benar marah sekarang. Ck!maki Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini mereka sarapan tanpa kehadirannya Yesung, meski pun hanya bisa makan dengan porsi sedikit, Yesung tidak itu akan pernah mau melewatkan makanan lezat nya sang Eternal Magnae. semua Member SuJu yang ada di-Dorm jadi bertanya-tanya ada apa ini.

"Ryeowook-ah, Yesung Hyung mana?"

"Mmm, ada di kamar Hae-ah. Dia bilang, kita jangan menunggunya."

"Ada apa? Dia sakit?" sang 'Umma' bertanya dengan mimik khawatir. Leetuk diketahui memang sangat menyayangi Dongsaeng nya yang satu itu, Dongsaeng yang tingkahnya masih seperti anak-anak, yang selalu butuh seseorang disisinya.

"A-anni, setidaknya secara fisik tidak terlihat seperti itu." Ryeowook menjawab dengan ragu.

"Hahh? Apa maksudmu Ryeowook-ah?" Leeteuk lagi-lagi lebih dulu meyuarakan isi pikiran semua Member yang kebingunggan tersebut.

"Begini, tadi malam saat terbangun tengah malam, nggh... aku melihat Hyung menangis. meski dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak bersuara, tetapi isakannya masih terdengar dengan jelas. Sebenarnya aku sudah menanyakan keadaan Hyung tadi pagi – yah tanpa menyinggung tadi malam tentu nya, dia hanya bilang dia baik-baik saja. Tapi sinar matanya tidak bisa berbohong, dia tampak sangat err... terluka?"

"MWOO?" Ryeowook sampai harus melindungi telinga nya dengan tangan, guna melindunginya dari teriakan para Hyungdeulnya itu.

...

"Ya sudah, selesaikan sarapan kalian. Nanti biar aku yang menemui Yesung, beraktifitaslah seperti biasa nya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Yesung-ah, Hyung boleh masuk?..."

"ne~ masuklah Hyung."

"Ada apa denganmu Yesung-ah? Beberapa hari ini kau selalu terlihat murung. Bahkan kau makin lebih menarik diri dari kami lebih dari sebelumnya, cerita ke Hyung dengan jujur jangan berusaha mengelak lagi." Leeteuk mengelus sayang kepala Yesung yang sedari tadi menunduk. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk dengan nada yang tak ingin dibantah – meski dengan nada yang sangat lembut itu - akhirnya Yesung luruh, dia juga sudah tidak bisa menehan semuanya lebih lama lagi. Perlahan isakkan lirih keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-aapa salah, jika aku memiliki muka seperti ini Hyung? Hiks... apa salah. kalau aku tidak bisa terlihat lebih smart? Hiks, hiks... aku memang seorang Namja, tapi aku juga manusia Hyung! Lama-lama aku bisa tidak tahan juga jika diejek terus-menerus." Akhirnya pengakuan itu meluncur bebas bersamaan dengan isakan kepedihannya yang berusaha dia tahan.

"Mwo? ANNIYO! Siapa yang sudah membuatmu sedih begini? Apa Hyung sudah menyinggungmu? atau Dongsaeng-dongsaeng mu yang lain? Katakan Yesung-ah."

"..."

"Yesung-ah, ayo katakan. Biar kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Hyung sedih melihatmu seperti ini terus." Leeteuk berusaha terus untuk membujuk Yesung untuk mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas.

...

"Jadi ini ulahnya si Magnae? dasar Dongsaeng durhaka!" Dengan geram Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri, hendak mendatangi Kyuhyun, tetapi pinggangnya di tahan oleh tangan rampingnya Yesung.

"H-hyung jangan begini, jangan memarahi Kyuhyunie, di-dia tidak salah. Dia hanya mengutarakan pendapatnya saja kan? Aku saja yang terlalu cengeng, sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku sudah jadi lega, setelah berbicara dengan jujur pada Hyung tadi hehe." Dengan tersenyum dia mengusap bekas air mata di pipi chabi nya, berusaha meyakinkan Leeteuk bahwa dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Melihat itu Leeteuk kembali mendudukan diri, hahh... dasar Dongsaeng keras kepala, bilang sudah tidak apa-apa tetapi coba lihat, matanya masih redup tak bersinar begini. Inner Leeteuk.

"Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja ne, tadi baru pulang siaran bukan? Pasti kamu sudah sangat letih. kemari, ayo tiduran di sini." Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk pahanya sambil tersenyum.

"ne, gomawo... Hyung-ah." Dengan nyaman Yesung meletakan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ryeowook-ah, selama ini... apa kau pernah mellihat seseorang—salah satu dari Member meletakan bunga didepan kamar kita? ..."

"Mwo? Maksud Hyung apa?"

"Begini... sudah hampir 3 bulan ini seseorang meletakan bunga di depan kamar kita, dan itu buat Hyung. Karna bersama bunga itu selalu ada note manis yang menyertanya." Yesung sampai malu-malu mengatakan hal ini, tetapi rasa penasarannya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Berharap semoga Ryeowook tau.

"Jadi selama ini Hyung memiliki penggemar rahasia di Dorm ini, begitu? Aegoo... Hyung bebar-benar beruntung ne..." Kim Ryeowook sampai tidak tahan melihat Hyungnya semakin menggemaskan saat sedang tersipu-sipu seperti itu.

"Annyo... jangan malah menggoda Hyung seperti itu, Ryeowook-ah~" Yesung mempoutkan bibir nya agak merajuk.

"ahahaha... mianhe Hyungie,"Ryeowook berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya."ohya! kemaren Siwon sempat terlihat jongkok di depan kamar kita Hyung! Tapi aku tidak tau, apa dia juga meletakan bunga di situ."

"Mwo? Akhir pekan, berarti wktunya pas!tapi kenapa Siwonie tidak menyerahkannya langsung saja sih? !"

"Ne? Tampaknya Hyung senang sekali kalau si kuda itu yang ternyata yang mengagumi mu selama ini."

"A—aani... bukan begitu Ryeowook-ah."

"hahaha, Hyung makin menggemaskan dengan muka yang memerah begitu"

"Yak! Terus saja ne menertawakan Hyung !" Yesung melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil memalingkan muka, merajuk.

"Ahh, ne... mian Hyung, jangan marah yah. Yang pentingkan sekarang Hyung sudah tau siapa orangnya kan, ayo cepat datangi si kuda itu. Katakan sesuatu padanya. Dia sudah berusaha keras selama inikan?"

"mmh... baiklah, Hyung menemui Siwonie dulu ne, Ryeowook-ah tidur duluan saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwonie, ternyata kau disini. Tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana tau... huff!"

"Aaa? Hyung mencariku? Ada apa?"

"Huh? Ada apa, ada apa, sekarang kau mau berpura-pura ne?"

"B-bber-pura-pura?"

"Yak! Jangan berpura-pura lagi! Aku sudah tau kalau yang diam-diam meletakan mawar merah didepan kamar kami itu adalah kau. Ryeowook-ah melihatmu tau!" "Kalau menyukaiku kenapa tidak terus-terang saja ne? Tapi aku akui sih kalau cara mu sangat efektif! Karna sebelum mengetahui siapa orangnya, dia sudah berhasil menaklukan sebagian hatiku."Dengan perkataannya yang terakhir, Yesung merasa sangat malu, dia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya saja sekarang.

Siwon yang tadi sempat membelalakan mata nya akhirnya mengerti, dia mengangkat dagu Yesung demi untuk melihat keindahan karamelnya yang lerlihat malu-malu menatapnya, dengan pipi yang memerah. Tuhan... mimpikah aku? Dia sungguh indah... desah Siwon dalam hati.

"Jadi, Hyungie mau menerima ku, ne? Aku bahagia sekali!"di rengkuhnya raga mungil itu dengan erat. Apapun, apapun akan kulakukan demi mendapatkanmu Hyung, gumannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Nah, sampai disini saja dulu. ini mungkin hanya twoshot, jadi chapter depan kemungkinannya sudah ending kalau tidak kepanjangan, so rnr please? karna saya newbie, n perlu banyak masukan mengenai tata cara menulis yang baik.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Mianhae, Hyung.**

**Disclaimer **: Mereka adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka dan SMEnt.

**Cast : Kyusung, WonSung, LeeSung**(brothership),dan member Super Junior lannya.

**Warning!** : Typo(s), bahasa kacau, sulit dipahami, dll.

**Ket :** "..." = percakapan.

'...' =inner/dalam hati.

"CUKKAEEEE... !"

"Sungguh, ini mengejutkan Hyung! si Kuda beruntung sekali~ padahal, selama ini dia kan tidak terlalu akrab dengamu Hyung. Tapi kenapa Yesung Hyung malah menyukainya begitu?"

"Yak. Lee Dong Hae, mentang-mentang selama ini kau yang terdekat dengan Hyungie – salain Ryeowook-ahh. Lalu, seharusnya kamu yang disukai oleh Hyung Changiya, begitu? Ckckck, sayang sekali ne?" Ledek Siwon, membuat yang lainnya terbahak-bahak. Donghae jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, mukanya ditekuk, masam.

"aehh~ Hae-ah... jangan khawatir ne, kau tetap menjadi Dongsaeng favorit nya Hyung!" Yesung menepuk-nepuk sayang pundak Dongsaeng-nya yang sedang kesal itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hyung janji?"

"Nee~ janji."

"Hiyah! Gomawo Hyung!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung changiya, apa sekarang kau sudah bisa lega? Semua nya ternyata sangat menerima hubungan ini bukan?" Saat ini hanya mereka saja yang berada diruang tengah, para member yang lain sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Waktu menunjukan jam 9 tadi Siwon terlihat asik sekali mengelus sayang kepala Yesung yang di berada dipangkuannya.

"nde~... aku benar-benar lega sekarang. Aku bahagia sekali Siwonie, rasanya semua sudah tepat berada ditempatnya masing-masing." Yesung tersenyum bahagia, menutup matanya, fokus untuk meresapi belaian tangan besar namjachingu-nya itu. dia memang selalu seperti ini, membuat Yesung merasa sangat nyaman. Yesung merasa heran kepada dirinya sendiri, disaat bersama Siwon dia lupa akan yang namanya ketakutan, apapun itu. Terkadang dia berfikir, apa dia sudah berada di tahap – yang sudah sangat ketergantungan – pada Siwon?

"Hyung benar, semua... sudah - seharusnya begini, semua sudah tepat seperti ini."

"Hummh, masalah dengan Kyunnie juga sudah aku bereskan kemaren. Aku lega, harusnya aku bisa lebih sabar lagi," Yesung membuka kembali matanya." Tapi... Kyuhnie jadi berbeda sekarang, dia sudah tidak mengganggu ku lagi – dia bilang,dia tidak mau membuatku sedih lagi. Tapi... aku tidak suka saat dia mengatakan hal itu – seakan dia engganjika aku berada didekatnya. Lagipula, dia salah jika berpikiran begitu. Itu membuatnya menjadi seperti bukan dirinya... dan hal itu membuat dadaku sesak." Tatapannya Yesung berubah meredup, saat dia menyadari bahwa ternyata semua belum pas berada ditempat yang seharusnya.

"Bukannya itu malah bagus Hyung changiya? Semua kan jadi tentram tanpa adanya gangguannya si Magnae Evil itu. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah menyadari, kalau dia harus bisa bersikap dewasa sekarang."

"Anii, itu tidak benar Siwonnie... bertumbuh dewasa itu tidak seharusnya membuat kita kehilangan diri kita. Karna Itu hanya akan membuat kita seperti terjebak diruangan yang terkunci, gelap,.. itu –membuat kita sangat menderita. Dan aku lihat itu di mata Kyuhnie..." bantah Yesung. Dia tau benar kalau keadaan Dongsaeng-nya yang satu itu sedang tidak baik sekarang, entahlah – dia hanya merasa begitu.

Terlihat sekali kalau Siwon, sekarang berusaha untuk mempertahankan raut mukanya se-normal mungkin. Hei—siapa yang suka jika disaat berduaan begini, ternyata kekasihmu malah meikirkan dan membicarakan orang lain? dia sangat tidak suka jika namjachingu-nya ini sudah mulai menyinggung nama Cho Kyuhyun didalam obrolan mereka. Dia sungguh merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan terancam.

"Pokoknya besok aku harus berbicara lagi dengannya, dan meminta maaf. Siapa tau? aku lah yang menyebabkan dia menjadi seperti itu... dan aku mau memintanya untuk menjadi Kyuhnie yang dulu."

"Siwonnie, bagaimana menurut mm-emhhh...!" Siwon segera menutup mulutnya Yesung, menekan belakang kepala, menghentikan mulut namja imut itu untuk membicarakan hal ini lagi, dan juga demi memperdalam eksplorasinya didalam mulut manis yang selalu membuatnya candu itu. Yesung yang pada awalnya kaget akhirnya mengikuti permainan namjachingu-nya itu, bahkan kini Siwon – entah sejak kapan, sudah berada diatasnya dengan tangan yang mulai menyusup kedalam pakaiannya, membelai memutar perutnya.

"ngghhh...!" Siwon sengaja meloloskan bibirnya Yesung, demi mendengar desahan kekasihnya itu. Yang menjadi sasarannya sekarang adalah leher jenjang yang indah itu

"Sihh—wonniehhh... arghh!" Jeritnya yang lebih mirip lenguhan saat merasakan sakit akibat ulah Siwon pada lehernya.

'Bruk!'...!

" Ah, mian~ aku tidak sengaja, sungguh. Hanya kaget saja... kupikir semua sudah pada tidur." Kyuhyun yang baru pulang menunduk, memungut kembali jaketnya yang tadi terjatuh. Yesung buru-buru menyingkirkan Siwon dari atas tubuhnya. 'Pasti sekarang wajahku sudah tidak karu-karuan, hishh! Siwin pabbo!' rutuk Yesung.

"Aaa—ahhh~ tidak apa-apa..." Yesung yang merasa sangat malu kemudian berdiri , mendatangi Kyuhyun. " kenapa kau pulangnya larut sekali? Itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu Kyuhnie..."tegurnya sambil mengusap embun yang menempel diatas kepalanya Kyuhyun, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Tetapi tidak lama, karna Kyuhyun buru-buru menepis tangannya. Meski tidak dengan kasar, tetapi entah kenapa, hal itu sukses membuat hati namja bersuara indah itu sakit.

" Gomawoyo~ Hyung. Aku masuk dulu, untuk istirahat."

" Kau tidak membutuhkan seseuatu? Susu hangat mungkin? Biar Hyung nanti buatkan untukmu."

"Anii... tidak perlu repot begitu Hyung. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sekarang."

" Selamat malam." Sesampainya dia didepan kamarnya dan Sungmin dia menoleh. " Hyung, kalian berdua juga harus segera tidur. Bukannya besok pagi-pagi sekali Yesung Hyung harus ke Studio rekaman."

...

" ahh, Kyuhnie benar, besok pagi-pagi sekali aku ada jadwal. Jadi, sekarang kita juga harus segera istirahat ne, Siwonie. Kajja!"Entah kenapa nada suaranya Yesung tiba-tiba berubah ceria dan itu membuat Siwon murung. 'Senang karna diperhatikan, eoh?' Siwon jengah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang...!"

...

"ne? Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab salamku, huh!" namja sipit itu memajukan bibir kissable-nya dengan imut," Apa mereka semua sedang keluar? Hahh, inilah susahnya disaat semua sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, sepinya terasa sekali. Apa aku ke H&G saja ya siang ini? Hm, ide yang cemerlang Kim Jong Woon!" dengan mengepalkan tangan ke udara dia langsung ke kamar untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ck,ck,ck, dasar Oppa aneh.

...

" Wahh~ sekarang sudah segar lagi, dan anak-anaknya Appa juga ssemuanya udah bersih dan kenyang! Sekarang sudah lega deh... ayo menuju ke H&G!" Dengan lagi-lagi mengepalkan tangan ke udara dan mengambil kunci mobil yang dia letakan diatas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya diapun keluar dari kamar. Haduhh~ Oppa... jangan mulai berlebihan deh.

'klontang!'

" hm? Ada suara benda yang jatuh. Arahnya dari kamarnya Kyuhnie dan Sungmin-ah. Lebih baik ku cek dulu, siapa tau ada yang memerlukan bantuan."

Tok!tok!tok!

" Kyuhnie! Sungmin-ah. Kalian ada didalam? Kalian baik-baik saja? Tadi aku mendengar ada suara benda jatuh." " Boleh Hyung masuk?"Tidak ada jawaban.

" Aku masuk ne, karna kalian tidak menjawab jadi jangan salahkan Hyung yang masuk begitu saja." Karna tidak mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya dia masuk dengan mata tertutp. Ealahh~ pikiran Oppa nakal!

Karna tidak ada respon berarti, akhirnya Yesung perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling.

!

" Kyuhnie! Kau kenapa? "Dia berlari kearah seorang namja jangkung yang tergeletak lemah dilantai, dekat ranjangnya. Wajahnya memerah, dan nafasnya tersendat-sendat.

" Kyuhnie... apa yang terjadi padamu~ hiks! Apa kausakit? Badanmu panas sekali... hiks! Apa yang harus Hyung lakukan?... dasar pabboya! Disaat seperti ini, aku malah tidak tau apa yang harus berbuat apa! Pabboya! Pabboya!" kalapnya yang tanpa sadar terus memukul-mukul kepalanya sambil terisak. Sampai sebuah tangan besar – milik Kyuhyun memegangnya,menghentikan tindakan yang hanya akanmenyakiti diri itu.

"Hy—hyung... gwenchanayo. Aku hanya demam, mungkin terkena flu. Aku sudah minum obat kok tadi, hanya saja tubuhku sangat lemah sehingga aku terjatuh begitu saja saat berusaha meletakan kembali gelas ku diatas nakas... Hyung, bisa kan membantuku untuk naik ke kasurku?" pintanya dengan mata yang redup.

" nde... tentu saja bisa." Yesung memapah tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu kembali kekasurnya. Membenarkan selimut hingga ke lehernya.

" Kyunie... kita telphon rumah sakit saja ne? Atau telphon ke rumahmu yah." Yesung mengeluarkan handphone-nya, bersiap untuk menelphon.

" Aani... jangan lakukan itu Hyung, aku tidak mau semua jadi heboh. Ini kan hanya flu Hyung, jadi tidak perlu seperti itu."

" tapi Hyung tidak tau harus berbuat apa untukmu Kyunie! Hiks... jangan membuat Hyung cemas seperti ini. Hyung takut, ji—jiika tidak bisa tertangani dengan baik kau akan semakin parah! Dan, dan,-"

" ssst... Hyung percaya padaku kan?... dengan istirahat sedikit, aku pasti akan pulih kembali."

" Kalau begitu, Hyung kompres saja ne? Biar panasmu cepat turun."

" nde... terserah Hyung saja, gomawo."

...

Saat kembali lagi ke kamar, Yesung mendapati Kyuhyun sudah tertidur, sepertinya akibat dari efek obat yang diminumnya tadi.

Yesung membasahi handuk kecil yang digunakannya untuk mengompres, memilinnya hingga kering dan tidak menetes lagi, lalu dengan hati-hati meetakannya dengan rapi didahi Kyuhyun. Begitu terus, diulanginya sampai dia merasakan sendiri kalau suhu badan Kyuhyun sudah menjadi normal lagi. nafasnyapun kini sudah kembali teratur .

"hhh~ syukurlah... sekarang panasnya sudah stabil." Sambil tersenyum dia menglus sayang surai ikalnya namja yang terlihat pucat tersebut.

'ceklekk!'

"H-hyung? Kau sedang apa?" Sungmin yang baru kembali ke – Dorm sangat kaget melihat Yesung berada didalam kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Meski Sungmin tau kalau Yesung itu orangnya suka se-enaknya, tetapi dia tidak melupakan batasannya kok.

Kemudian matanya beralih kearah ranjangnya Kuhyun yang bersisi-an dengan ranjang miliknya, keningnya mengkerut heran, sejak kapan teman sekamarnya ini suka tidur? Biasanya jam segini dia masih asik dengan acara 'kencan' dengan game-game kesayangannya.

" Kyuhnie tadi demam tinggi, jadi Hyung tadi mengompres-nya supaya panasnya cepat turun. Sekalian menjaganya karna sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa di Dorm. Sekarang panasnya sudah kembali normal. Sungmin-ah juga sudah kembali. Jadi Hyung boleh menitipkan Kyuhnie sekarang."

"Ahh, iya Hyung. Gomawo ne, sudah merawat Kyu... aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Hyung juga sedang tidak beada di –Dorm, entah bagaimana keadaannya si Magnae ini. Dia kan orang yang cukup sulit untuk meminta bantuan, meski seperti apapun keadaannya. sok kuat gitulah." Sungmin memandang Dongsaeng – nya itu dengan sedikit menggerutu.

" Ahaha, ne~ itulah Kyuhnie. Ya sudah, Hyung keluar dulu. Kalau butuh apa-apa Hyung ada dikamar yah."

" nde~ Hyung jamgan khawatir. Sekarang Hyung istirahat saja. Hyung pasti lelah sekali karna harus berjam-jam menunggui Kyuhyun begitu."

" Hyung tidak apa-apa perlu khawatir ." Yesung kemudian keluar dari kamar couple tersebut dengan perasaan lega, setelah tadi sempat kembali – memastikan, suhu tubuhnya Kyuhyun. 'Lagipula Sungmin-ah juga sudah pulang, Kyuhnie pasti akan semakin cepat sembuh setelah dirawat oleh orang yang lebih berpengalaman,' inner-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat mengetahui seorang Cho Kyuhyu ternyata sakit. Hampir seharian kemaren Kyuhyun harus terpaksa membuka lebar-lebar kupingnya untuk mendengar 'nasehat-nasehat' para Hyungdeul-nya itu. Ini semua karna dia masih sedang dalam masa pemulihan, dia hanya bisa berpura-pura mendengarkan saja. aslinya sih, pikirannya sudah beralih kemana-mana.

...

"u-uhh, Siwonie kemana sih. Dia kok lama sekali, katanya hanya mengambil minuman. Susul saja ah!" dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki nya Yesung meunju kearah dapur. Sampai dia mendengar suara percakapan, 'hmm itu kan suara nya Siwonie, dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa ya?' Batin nya penasaran.

" Aku harap kau tidak mengacaukan semuanya Kyuhyun-ah. " dari nada suaranya Siwon , dia terdengar tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

" Hei, kacau apanya? Hum? Kalian sedang terlibat proyek bersama kah?"

Kedua namja yang sedang bersitegang tersebut sama-sama shok, tatapi kemudian mereka bisa kembali me-normalkan raut muka mereka setelah menyadari sesuatu hal.

" Ah, ne! Baru rencana saja changi, belum finish."

" Wahh... semoga jadi ne, tapi—tadi kok kalian terlihat seperti bersitegang begitu?"

" Bukan apa-apa kok Hyung, tadi kita hanya membahas tentang konsep acaranya. Dan tadi Siwon Hyung hanya memastikan kalau semua nanti harus bisa sesuai rules, itu saja." Kali ini Kyuhyun membuka suara, karna dia merasa Siwon sepertinya bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Ah, ne~ Hyung paham." Yesung mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya sehinga jadi terlihat sangat imut, apalagi dengan muka inosennya. Membuat kedua namja yang ada didekatnya tiba-tiba merasa gemas." Siwonnie, kau tenamg saja ne? Kyuhnie adalah orang yang bersungguh-sungguh jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan. Jadi dia tidak mungkin akan mengacaukan semuanya."

" Ne~ changiya, aku tau kok..." Siwon kemudian meraih tubuh mgilnya Yesung kedalam pelukannya, memeluknya dari belalakang lalu kemudian meletakkan kepalanya ke-leher jenjang kekasihnya itu. Demi menghirup aroma manis yang menguar keluar dari tubuhnya. ini adalah wangi khas namjachingu nya, wangi alami yang tidak pernah membuatnya bosan dan dia akan menginginkannya lagi dan lagi. Karna aroma kekasihnya ini selalu mampu kecupnya leher yang selalu membuatnya bergairah itu dengan berulang-ulang.

" Sihwonie~ kau apa-apaan sih, kau tidak lihat kita sedang berada dimana? Cepat menyingkir, yang lain sudah antri mau mengambil minuman." Dengan wajah memerah Yesung melepaskan pelukan namja kuda itu.'ck! mengganggu.' Maki Siwon dalam hati sambil memandang para penggangu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri bergerombol didekat pintu dapur.

" Yak! Namja kuda. Jangan keterlaluan ne, minggir kau. Kami mau mengambil minuman segar. Hush-hush!" Donghae mewakili para member yang tadi sempat cengo melihat tontonan live didepan mereka.

Siwon hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya, kemudian menyusul Yesung yang entah kemana sekarang. 'dia pasti malu sekali tadi, kepergok lagi bermesraan begitu. Hhh~ kenapa kau masih malu begitu sih Hyung, toh mereka juga sudah tau dan merestui kita. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk bisa bebas bermasraan denganmu begini'... protes Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Hahh~ kenapa harus dipanggil dulu sih? Waktunya makan ya harus segera kemeja makan! Dasar Magnae, menyusahkanku saja!' Ryeowook dengan bersungut-sungut mendatangi kamar orang yang sudah membuatnya kesal tersebut.

'ceklek!'

" Yak! Magnae kurang ajar, kenapa kau harus merepotkan orang begini sih? Loh, dia dimana?" Ryeowook yang semula bingung mendapati kamar itu kosong, mengangguk mengerti. Karna dari arah kamar mandi terdengar guyuran air. 'Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang membasuh muka,' batinnya.

Matanya kemudian beralih ke atas ranjangnya sang Magnae yang terlihat kusut, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. I-ini kan...

" H-hyung? Untuk apa kau dikamarku? "Katanya gugup saat dia menyadari benda yang ada digenggamannya Ryeowook. 'Ck! Masalah!' Makinya frustasi.

...

" j-jadi, yang menjadi screet admirer-nya Hyungie itu ternyata kau? Hm? Magnae?" sungguh, Ryeowook sangat shok sekarang. Dia sangat bingung harus bagaimana nanti, tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat bersalah. Karna atas dukungan darinya lah akhirnya Yesung Hyungpergi menemui Siwon, lalu mereka menjalin kasih. Ryeowook memijit-mijit keningnya. Dialah yang secara tidak sengaja telah membuat ke-3 Dongsaengnya ini menderita.

" Yah, seperti yang Hyung lihat... " Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

" TAPI KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA CHO KYUHYUN? Jika kau mau berterus terang, kesalahpahaman ini tidak akan pernah terjadi!" di hempaskannya mawar merah yang mengering, yang tadi digenggamnya ke lantai sehingga remuk. Yah, itu adalah mawar yang terakhir akan Kyuhyun letakan didepan kamarnya YeWook 3bulan yang lalu. Dia membatalkannya setelah mendengar kehebohan para Hyungdeul-nya pada saat pengakuan tentang hubungan mereka 3bulan yang lalu.

" aku ingin berterus terang juga Hyung, sungguh! Aku SANGAT ingin! Tetapi setiap melihat wajah bahagianya Hyung, niatku jadi patah. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaannya Yesung Hyung. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya sedih karna ulahku lagi..." Kyuhyun menunduk, meremas-remas rambutnya frustasi.

" Tapi kau sudah sanagt sukses melakukannya lagi Cho Kyuhyun." Nada datar yang sangat Kyuhyun takutkan terdengar menjadi kenyataan. dari arah pintu. disana terlihat Yesung yang sedang berusaha keras untuk tegar. Tetapi gagal, karna sekarang liquid bening itu sudah mengalir deras dari karamel indahnya.

" Hh-yung... dengarkan penjelasanku, ok?" Kyuhyun mendekati namja yang tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat bini dia berusaha keras supaya isakan tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur, dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, karna tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang sangat mengguncang nya itu.

Perlahan kesadarannya mulai enghilang... 'bruk!" sebelum tubuh lemah itu menyentuh lantai, tangan beasarnya Kyuhyun berhasil merengkuhnya kedalalm pelukannya.

" HYUNG!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu,dan Yesung kini memutuskakn untuk bersama leluarganya saja untuk sementara. Dia tidak sanggup meliahat kedua namja yang sudah sangat menyakitinya tersebut, jikapun mereka terpaksa ketemu saat show, dia hanya terus-menerus menempel dengan yang lain supaya kedua orang itu tudak bemiliki kesempatan untuk mendekatinya.

Tubuh mungilnya semakin terlihat kurus, karna saat dirumahpun Yesung ternyata tidak makan dengan benar. Dia selalu beralasan kalau dia sudah terlalu lelah, sehingga tidak sempat meski hanya untuk makan.

Appa, Umma, dan Dongsaeng-nya sangat cemas dengan keadaannya tersebut.

**TBC.**

**Spcial thank's to : Derfly3424, Noella Marsha, kyuhaefangirl, LalaClouds, cloud3024. Trimakasih atas masukan2nya ya^^**

Benerkan~ jadi sangat kepanjangan-_-'

Jadi ku putuskan untuk membagi dua saja, jadi chap depan sudah bener-bener end.

**Balasan review** :

**SungRiLe **: ahaha, mianhe... aku memang belum bisa membentuk kalimat dengan cara yang benar*garuk2 kepala*, susah sekali! Tapi aku usahakan kok untuk banyak-banyak belajar, meski masih belum bisa2 juga#loh?

Moga tidak kapok ya membaca tulisanku^^

**Cloudy10413** : gomawo ne, buat sarannya*nunduk2*, aku beber melupakan hal penting itu!~_~"

**3424** : emm... ini chap 2 nya sudah ada. Tidak sampai lumutankan?hehehe

**Cloud'yeppa **: huwaahhh...! itu typo fatal sekali! Mianhe, Cho Kyuhyun#minta maaf ke Kyuppa.

Gomawo ne, atas koreksinya.:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mianhae, Hyung.**

**Disclaimer** © mereka adalah milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, dan SMEnt.

**Cast ;** Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan member Super Junior lainnya.

**Warning!** : gaya bahasa kacau, tidak baku, membosankan, Typo(s) nah yang satu ini aku bener-bener angkat tangan, membosankan?, aneh, dlsb.

**Yesung PoV :**

Selalu seperti ini. Pulang-pulang dimarahi Umma, akibat aku sangat jarang makan dirumah. Katanya percuma jika aku ada dirumah, tetapi makannya diluar juga. Hhh~ Umma... Mian, aku sudah membohongimu. Sebenarnya aku hanya malas makan, makanya aku beralasan seperti itu. Entah kenapa aku kehilangan nafsu makan akhir-akhir ini.

Bagaimana keadaan mereka yah... aku kangen masakannya Ryeowook-ah. Aku kangen senyum kekanakannya Hae-ah... aku—aku kangen semuanya... hiks!... kedua namja brengsek itu juga... hiks! Hiks!... kenapa kalian berdua harus melakukan ini padaku? Tidak taukah kalian, ini sakit sekali... aku memilih menjadi seperti dulu saja daripada mengalami hal seperti ini. Saat-saat aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan kalian, saat aku hanya sendirian, saat aku tidak diperdulikan... hiks! Aku rela seperti itu saja, setidaknya aku bisa melindungi hatiku dari semua kekonyolan ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak suka dipermainkan seperti ini, lebih baik kita saling memukul samapai puas lalu tertawa lagi setelahnya gara-gara memperebutkan soup lezatnya Ryeowook-ah, daripada seperti ini – lukanya enggan untuk menutup... hiks, Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku lelah... lelah sekali...

Yesung PoV End.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di- Dorm, sedang terjadi pembicaraan yang serius. Mereka membahas langkah apa yang akan mereka lakukan supaya Yesung bisa kembali ke- Dorm lagi dengan senang hati.

" Gampang kok Hyung, suruh kedua orang itu menyelesaikan permasalahan diantara mereka kemuidan meninta maaf pada Yesung Hyung." Saran Donghae sambil mendengus keras. Semua sudah tau, jika yang paling marah dalam kasus ini adalah Lee Donghae. Dia sangat tidak terima jika Hyung kesayangannya itu disakiti oleh kedua orang itu – dia hanya sudi menyebut mereka seperti itu saja sekarang .

" Hae-ah benar... kalian harus bicara Siwon-ssi, Kyuhyun-ah. Masalah ini tidak akan pernah selesai jika kalian berdua belum menyelesaikan permasalahan diantara kalian." Leeteuk sebenarnya sangat mengerti akan ke-engganan kedua Dongsaengnya itu untuk berbicara, apalagi keduanya adalah pribadi yang sama-sama keras." Apa kalian tidak kasian dengan Yesung-ah? Untuk bekerja saja dia harus menempuh perjalanan yang sangat jauh, dan sendirian. Joongjin-ah tidak mungkin bisa menemaninya setiap saat. Kalian tidak sadar, badan uri Yesung semakin ceking saja dari hari ke hari... tolonglah~ kali ini saja, kalian harus bisa mengendalikan ego kalian masing-masing, lalu bersama-sama memikirkan jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini."

Kedua namja ter-populer di mata para ELF itu hanya bisa tertunduk, membenarkan perkataannya Leeteuk.

Kemudian member yang lain atas komando sang Leader, masing-masing masuk kekamar mereka. Memberikan waktu untuk kedua namja itu untuk berbicara secara pribadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dikediamannya keluarga Kim seperti biasa, mereka sarapan dulu sebelum menjalankan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

" Jongwoon-ah, kau hari ini tidak ada jadwal dari SMEnt kan hari ini? Umma minta kau jangan kemana-mana ne? Kau dirumah saja."

" Mwo? Anio~ aku ikut Joong Jin-ah saja."

" Jangan mambantah Umma! Kau tidak lihat badanmu sekarang? siapa uyang akan tertarik padamu jika punya badan seperti itu."

" Haishh! Siapa juga yang mau tebar pesona~ pokoknya aku akan ke H&G!"

" Umma bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

" Umma~..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hishh! Umma kejam sekali sih! Membiarkanku bengong sendirian dirumah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan coba? Tidur seharian? Kalau aku Ryeowook-ah sih bisa saja. Lah, masa aku harus guling-guling seharian?" sudah lebih dari 30 menit yang lalu semenjak dia ditinggalkan sendiri, Yesung belum berhanti juga menggerutu. Dia sedang di ruang keluarga sekarang, berbaring di sofa.

'tingtong!'

" hm? Siapa yang datang ya. Apa mereka kembali karna ada yang tertinggal?"

'Tingtong!'

" Yak! Tunggu sebentar...!" serunya, sambil bergegas ke pintu depan.

" Ada ap—" tangan Yesung sudah reflek hendak menutup kembali pintu, tetapi sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dan tentunya yang jauh lebih kuat dari miliknya dengan sigap menahan daun pintu itu supaya tidak tertutup.

" Singkirkan tanganmu!" dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung kembali berusaha untuk menutup pintu itu, tetapi tidak berhasil. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun, sudah masuk dan mengunci pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

" Kita harus bicara Hyung."

" Andwae! Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Hyung...jangan begini, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

" Aku tidak mau dengar!"

" Kau harus mau Hyung!"

" Kau harus tau, kalau aku Cho Kyuhyun. Sangat. Mencintaimu."

" Andwe! Itu bohong! Kalian hanya menipuku!" yesung menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan,berusaha untuk tidak mendengar.

" Siapa yang menipu? Kami tidak menipumu Hyung! Kami hanya sama-sama mencintaimu, bukan menipu. Karna Siwon sudah lama menyukaimu makanya dia menggunakan alasan itu untuk meraihmu."

" Lalu kau sendiri! Setiap hari meletakan bunga dengan kata-kata yang manis! Cih! Lalu kemudian berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Melempar kerikil lalu menyembunyikan tangan. Bagus sekali caramu mempermainkan aku Cho Kyuhyun!"

" Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Hyung. Kata-kata yang tertulis disetiap note yang menyertai bunga-bunga itu adalah ungkapan hatiku secara jujur. Rencananya di tangkai yang ke-12 aku akan menyerahkannya secara langsung padamu, tetapi aku sudah didahului oleh Siwon." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

" Andwae! Aku tidak percaya."

" Mengapa kau tidak bisa mencoba memahamiku sedikit Hyung? Tidak kah kau sadar, jika aku sudah cukup berusaha memberi tanda padamu. "

" Yang ku tau, kau hanya suka mengerjaiku."

" Ck! Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyung, untuk membuktikan bahwa semua yang kukatakan ini benar? Supaya Hyung percaya? Katakan."

" Tidak ada. Tidak perlu."

" Hyung jangan keras kepala!"

" Kau yang keras kepala Cho Kyuhyun!"

" Berhanti menyebut namaku seperti itu, Hyung!"

" Kenapa? Namamu kan memang Cho Kyuhyun! Terima kenyataan!"

" Bukan itu maksudku!"

" Lalu apa?

Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, dihimpitnya tubuh mungil Yesung yang saat itu sedang berdiri, mengacak pinggang, dihempaskannya tubuh rapuh itu kedinding dibelakangnya, kemudian diraihnya bibir yang dari dulu selalu menggodanya itu dengan kasar. Yesung yang mencoba memberontak pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Karena kini, diapun sudah terbawa oleh sentuhan bibir penuhnya Kyuhyun. Dirinya seperti melayang , dan seperti ada segerombolan kupu-kupu indah yang sedang menari-nari diperutnya. Kakinya juga sudah tidak terasa - berubah seperti jeli, dengan reflek dia mencari pegangan dengan mengalungkan lengannya dileher kokoh Kyuhyun.

Inilah hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh Yesung, perasaannya akan terlihat dengan jelas sekarang. maka tanpa bisa dicengah airmatanya keluar dengan deras diselah-selah pagutan mereka. Kyuhyun yang merasakan adanya rasa asin yang bercampur dengan saliva mereka, kemudian membuka mata dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" hy-hyung... Mianhae~ lagi-lagi aku menyakitimu. Tapi maaf, aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi Hyung, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, karna perasaanku selalu Hyung sangkal."

" Hiks.. hiks... Sekarang kau puas kan! Kau berhasil membuatku memperlihatkan perasaanku. Hiks... Kau puaskan sekarang Cho Kyuhyun! Sudah bisa memastikan jika aku sudah jatuh kedalam permainanmu! Tertawalah sepuasmu sekarang... "

" hyuung? Kau... jadi kau mencintaiku?"

...

" heh... benarkah?"

" IYA! AKU MEMAG MENCINTAIMU! PUAS?"

'Grepp!'

" Lepaskan tanganmu!"

" Tidak mau. Ohya, sejak kapan kau mencintaiku Hyung?hm?" Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya Yesung dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap melingkar kokoh di pinggangnya Yesung yang selalu berusaha memberontak.

" Untuk apa ku jawab. Mau lebih puas menertawaiku? Cih!"

" ssst.. ok, kalau begitu biar aku saja ne yang menjelaskan perasaanku dulu. Hm, aku mulai menyukai Hyung itu pada saat pertama kalinya aku bergabung di Super Junior. Kau tau Hyung? Sikapmu yang waktu itu hanya diam saja, sukses menyita perhatianku. Aku bertanya-jadi penasaran dan tanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya penilaianmu tentangku."

" eahh~... Pembual."

" Aku berkata jujur Hyung. Sejak itu, aku mulai mengamatimu diam-diam, lalu kemudian kita mulai dekat – tentu saja dengan versinya kita – saling menjahili, yang tentunya lebih sering aku yang menjahili Hyung, lalu perhatiannya Hyung yang tulus, dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang kita lalui bersama. Dan-makin lama, aku semakin menyadari jika perasaanku ini sudah bukan sekedar tertarik lagi. Yah, aku memang telah tau Hyung, disaat kau selalu tiba-tiba memelukku itu aku selalu menderita."

" Mwo? Hishh~ kalau begitu lepaskan tanganmu!"

" Kenapa aku selalu beruasaha melepaskan pelukanmu? Kenapa aku selalu menjadi orang yang pertama mengacaukan harimu dengan ulah kerenku?" Dengan tidak mengindahakan permintaan Hyungnya itu, Kyuhyun meneruskan penjelasannya," Itu semua karna, saat Hyung memelukku aku takut jika aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Aku takut, jika orang lain lebih dulu menyita perhatianmu, setidaknya dengan ulah kerenku Hyung terus memperhatikan aku lebih dari yang lain..."

" Tindakan keren, huh? Dengan membuli Hyung setiap hari? Tindakan yang sangat terpuji Kyuhnie!" dengus Yesung geli, tidak habis pikir dengan alasannya Kyuhyun.

'Grepp!'

" YAK! Ky-kyuuhniehh.. k-kau mau membunuh Hyung ne?hhah.. hah..." dengan susah payah Yesung mengambil udara dengan rakus karena Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba mengencangkan pelukannya.

" Aku senang sekali, Hyung sudah memanggil namaku kembali seperti biasa. Hyung sudah memaafkanku ne?" Yesung hampir sulit mempercayai penglihatannya, sumpah! Kyuhyun yang sedang berbinar-binar begini, dia jadi terlihat seperti ..err... Kkoming? Hiee~ Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kapalanya.

" Haishh... ne~ ya sudah, lepaskan tanganmu. Itu tidak nyaman tau!"

" Ani... jadi Hyung menerima ku? Hyung sekarang namjachingu ku ne?"

" Yak! Bukan berarti begitu juga!" Yesung kemudian mununduk, meremas ujung kaosnya—kebiasaan disaat dia ragu atau gugup—Kyuhyun mengerti hal itu.

" Ne~ yang terpenting, sekarang Hyung sudah memaafkan ku. Masalah hatinya Hyung yang masih ada pada Siwon, aku akan segera mengambilnya secepatnya!"

" Ba—bagaimana—"Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

" Aku selalu tau tentangmu Hyung, aku tau jika Siwon sudah mampu mencuri sebagian hatimu selama ini. Bagaimana bisa kedua orang yang sudah bersama-sama selama 3 bulan itu untuk tidak saling memiliki bukan? Tetapi tenang saja, perasaannya Hyung yang ada di Siwon itu akan kurebut lagi dengan sangat cepat!" katanya sambil membusungkan dada.

" Ya-ya-ya..." Yesung memutar kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" HYUNGGG...!" Donghae dan Ryeowook berebutan menubruk Hyung kesayangan mereka yang baru saja masuk. Bahkan Ryewook yang perasaannya sangat halus kini mulai terisak pelan, haru. Karna Hyung kesayangannya itu sudah kembali lagi ke-Dorm malam ini setelah 'perundingan' alotnya dengan sang Magnae.

" Ryeowook-ssi, kau membasahi kausnya Hyung tuh dengan air... hiks... matamu." Bahkan namja ikan itu juga jadi ikut-ikutan menangis terharu sekarang. Member lain yang melihat adengan tersebut jadi tertawa geli sekaligus lega, setidaknya satu masalah sudah terselesaikan. Mereka juga sudah mengetahui jika Yesung belum bisa menerima Kyuhyun begitu saja menjadi namjachingunya-tentu saja hal itu mereka dengar dari sang 'Umma' yang menjadi teman curhat Yesung tadi siang. saat Kyuhyun disuruhnya pergi membeli makan siang buat mereka, Yesung beralasan tidak ada bahan makanan dirumah. Dan kini, tinggal satu lagi masalah yang menunggunya di-Dorm, yaitu Siwon. Bagaimana pun juga, dia dan Siwon harus menuntaskan semuanya supaya tidak ada ganjalan di kemudian hari.

" Aku sudah membuatkan masakan spesial untukmu Hyung! Masakan favoritmu tentunya!" Pamer Ryeowook dengan sengaja ke namja yang juga sedang memonopoli sebelah tangan Hyung tersayangnya itu seperti dirinya. Donghae hanya bisa mendelik iri, karna dia tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang luar biasa untuk menyambut Hyungnya itu.

" Ne? Gomawo Ryeowook-ah! Kau memang Dongsaeng super spesial!" Ryeowook yang mendapat kecupan sayang di pucuk kepalanya itu semakin menggelayut manja dengan wajah memerah. Dia bahagia sekali bisa membuat Hyung kebanggaannya itu bahagia, meskipun itu hanya dengan masakannya.

" Yak, kalian berdua! Jangan menghimpitnya terus-menerus begitu. Kapan kita makannya!" Terdengar suara member yang paling suka makan*ampun Shindong Oppa, aku juga suka makan kok!* mengusik kesenangan kedua member yang memang paling dekat dengan Yesung itu. Dia sudah hampir menggeram kesal gara-gara perutnya sudah dari tadi menuntut. Ryeowook yang memaang paling peduli dengan orang yang sedang kelaparan akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan bergegas menyiapkan makanan buat semuanya dimeja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu dibalkon, Siwon sedang temenung menatap langit malam yang terlihat indah malam ini, tetapi itu belum cukup bisa membuat hati namja yang dijuluki sebagai penjaga-nya para anggota SuJu itu. Setelah pesta kecil diruang makan tadi, dia langsung mengundurkan diri, memilih menyepi disini—tempat favoritnya. Dan tempat inilah yang dulu menjadi tempat khususnya dia dan Hyungnya itu berduaan. Siwon menutup kedua matanya, kilasan kejadian demi kejadian yang terjadi diantara mereka melintas lekat di memorinya. Saat dengan malu-malu Hyungie nya itu sewaktu dia menaikannya diatas pangkuannya-berhadapan. Ekspresi imutnya saat dia menggodanya dengan mengatakan dia cantik-Yesung selalu mem-puotkan bibirnya, kesal karna merasa disamakan dengan yeoja. Padahal wajahnya tidak bisa menutupinya, jika dia juga sebenarnya suka dengan pujian-pujian itu. Tanpa bisa di cegah, dari sudut kedua matanya liquid bening itu sudah keluar dan membentuk garis lurus kebawah. Siwon, menangis dalam diam.

" Siwonie..." Siwon tersentak saat mendengar suara ragu-ragu dari namja yang paling diacintai dengan sepenuh hatinya itu. Dia melangkah dengan perlahan, terlihat agak ragu mendekatinya.

" Hyung bersedia memaafkan ku kan?... Mianhae, Hyung~ aku memang sudah curang dengan memanfaatkan keadaan." Sekarang namja gagah itu hanya bisa menundukkan kapalanya, dia merasa bahwa dia adalah orang paling jahat didunia.

" Hyung memang marah dan kecewa Siwonie... Hyung sungguh sangat merasa terluka—dan Hyung jujur, susah sekali untuk menata hati Hyung yang sudah kacau." Siwon lebih menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam.

" Tetapi setelah merenungkan perkataannya Kyuhnie, pikiran Hyung jadi terbuka... Bahwa semua ini bukan semata kesalahannya Siwonie, tetapi kesalahan Hyung juga yang sudah menciptakan kemungkinan itu."

" A—ani... Hyung tidak bersalah..." Siwon memandang wajah yang selalu mampu menentramkannya itu dengan pedih.

" Aa, yang Hyung katakan itu benar Siwonie... coba kau pikir, jika saja saat itu Hyung tidak mendatangimu dan menuduhmu yang meletakan bunga-bunga itu—apa kau berpikir, kesempatan untukmu berbuat salah itu ada? Tidak ada Siwonie... karna kau adalah orang yang paling baik yang Hyung kenal selama ini. Hyung ingin kau jangan tertekan oleh rasa bersalah karna hal ini lagi, karna Hyung sudah bisa memaklumi semuanya." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

" Hyung memaafkanku?"

" Ne~ Hyung harap, hubungan kita bisa kembali seperti biasa sebelum kita menjadi sepasang kekasih... yah, meski agak canggung tapi ayo! Kita sama-sama berusaha ne?"

Dalam keremangan itu tertangkap jelas sinar matanya Siwon yang tadi mulai bersinar sekarang perlahan meredup kembali. ' sebagai teman ya – heh, Siwon... kau terlalu berharap' batinnya miris.

" Nde... ayo aku mengerti Hyung."

" Ya sudah, kajja! Kita masuk, ini sudah larut."

" Hyung duluan... aku menyusul sebentar lagi."

" Hmh? Ah, tapi jangan lama-lama ne, nanti kau sakit." Hatiku yang sakit Hyung, batinnya miris. Tetapi Siwon sadar jika dia tidak boleh berharap lagi, dia sadar hati Hyung-nya itu sudah bersandar di tempat yang seharusnya. Orang yang bahkan dari dulu sudah memiliki hati Hyung-nya itu. Biarlah cinta ini dan semua kenangan kita menjadi alasanku untuk barada didunia ini Hyung, batinnya tersenyum menatap kembali keindahan lamgit malam diatasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya cinta diantara keduanya harus terus diuji. Meski belum resmi menjadi kekasih, dari pihaknya Kyuhyun yaitu Appanya, terlihat sekali jika dia tidak suka dengan kedekatan kedua namja itu. Dan hal ini lah yang selalu membuat Yesung mengulur-ulur waktu untuk menerima Kyuhyun menjadi namjachingunya.

" Kau jangan menunggu Appa nya Kyu, baru mau menerima Kyu, Yesung-ah... kau tidak merasa kasian dengan Kyu? Dia harus berusaha meyakinkan keluarganya untuk menerima namja yang bahkan belum pasti menerima nya." Leeteuk terpaksa harus menyadarkan Dongsaengnya yang satu ini untuk segera membuat keputusan. Karna sikap ketakutannya yang suka berlebihan seperti ini lah makanya Yesung susah dan selalu ragu-ragu untuk memutuskan sesuatu dalam hidupnya.

" Saran Hyung, terimalah Kyu, Hyung yakin, lama-lama Cho Ajusshi pasti akan melihat kesungguhan kalian berdua lalu kemudian bisa merestui kalian juga nantinya. Beranilah melangkah Yesung-ah, gapailah kebahagiaanmu."

Mata nya Yesung mulai berkaca-kaca, dia membenarkan kata-kata Hyungnya itu. Kyuhnie sudah terlalu sabar untuknya selama ini. Kenapa aku berubah menjadi se-egois ini sih! Dasar pabbo! Maki nya dalam hati.

" Gomawo... hyung. Aku akn menemui Kyuhnie dulu ne."

" Nde... Sukses ya!" Leeteuk sekali lagi memberi semangat ke Dongsaeng – nya itu.

...

" Jadi Hyung sudah mau menerimaku? Benar-benar menerimaku?"

" Aishh~ harus diulang berapa kali sih baru kau berhenti bertanya terus? Huh!" namja bermata sipit tapi indah itu memajukan bibir nya kesal. Sungguh, ini kisah cinta yang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya! Makinya dalam hati.

' Grepp!'

" Hei, hei... Turunkan Hyung! Kau ini apa-apaan!" sambil merangkul leher Kyuhyun yang menggendongnya, bridal style, Yesung meminta Kyuhyun untuk menurunkannya. Apa Kyuhyun peduli? Tidak lah, justru dia membawa Yesung berkeliling Dorm sambil tetap menggendongnya. Yesung sudah memerah hebat, Kyuhyun kini membawanya sampai keruang tengah sambil terus memamerkan bahwa mereka telah resmi menjalin kasih. Semua hanya menggelengkan kepala akibat ulah sang Magnae.

Semua memberi kata selamat buat keduanya, sambil menyemangati keduanya untuk terus berjuang demi cinta mereka. Yesung yang masih berada dalam dekapan namjachingu nya itu sampai menangis terharu atas dukungan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kyuhhh... cuhhkuuuph... " namja manis itu semakin mearasa tidak nyaman, tubuhnya semakin memanas, akibat ulah kekasihnya atas tubuhnya. Semenjak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih Leeteuk memang sudah mengijinkan mereka untuk sekamar.

" Untuk kali ini tidak changiya... aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini." Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan lagi kata-kata namjachingunya itu. Tangan dan lidahnya semakin nakal memperlakukan tubuh namja mungil dibawahnya. Pakain mereka entah sudah ada dimana sekarang, yang tertinggal hanyalah bagian yang menutupi daerah pribadi mereka.

Biasanya mereka tidak mencapai tahap ini. Karna Yesung selalu menghentikan mereka dengan alasan tidak siap. Tetapi rupanya malam ini sang kekasih sudah tidak bisa lagi menurutinya untuk sekarang.

" Aah-ahh... apa yang kau lakukan disana? Hentihk... aahk!"

Well, sepertinya malam ini akan sangat panjang untuk mereka berdua.

...

...

" Pagi semuanya!"

" Hei, tumben sekali kau ini. Pagi-pagi sudah memberi salam begitu—itu mengerikan tau." Dengus Donghae, entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk.

" Aduh Hyung, jangan suka berfikiran negatif begitu ne, tidak baik."

" MWO? Hyung?" Semua nya jadi shok. Seorang Kyuhyun pagi ini tiba-tiba memanggil orang selain Yesung, dengan Hyung? Sulit dipercaya.

" Aah, sudah-sudah daripada mengurusi si Magnae dengan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba aneh itu, ayo kita sarapan saja. Ryeowook-ah, mana makanannya..." Siapapun tau siapa yang berbicara ini.

" nde~ sabar ne, Sindong Hyung. Minnei Hyung bantu aku ne..."

" Siap!"

" Ah! Hyung, sarapanku dan Yesung Hyung aku bawa ke kamar saja ne. Kita sarapan dikamar hari ini." Senyumnya dengan sumringah, membuat para Hyungdeulnya itu merasa ngeri. Pasalnya, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan senyum Evil khasnya itu!

" Mwo? Kenapa begitu? Hyung sakit?" tanya Donghae cemas.

" Aa... mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu hehe..."

" Apa! Hyung sakit kau malah cengengesan begitu! Sudah! Aku mau melihat Hyung!" Donghae kemudin menuju kamar pasangan itu.

" DASAR MAGNAE KURANG AJAR! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYUNGKU!" Yah, Donghae sangat shok melihat keadaan Hyungnya, yang masih tidur itu. Tadi dia mengguncangkan tubuh nya Yesung supaya bangun, ternyata saat menyingkapkan selimutnya, dia tidak mendapati jika Hyungnya itu tidak memakai apapun dibalik selimutnya.

Yak, Kyu.. tampaknya kau akan mendapat banyak 'nasehat-nasehat' lagi ne?

**END**

Yak! Akhirnya selesai dengan gajenya!

Semoga chap terakhir ini tidak terlalu parah ya, dan tidak terlalu mengecewakan^^

**Balasan review:**

**3424 **: hem, ini sudah ada chap terakhirnya. Moga gak terlalu mengecewakan yah... gomawo, sudah mau baca^^

**dita** : jawabannya sudah ada kan? Yeppa hanya milik Kyu disini hehe..

**ecca augest** : nih, sudah ada. Gak terlalu lama kan?^^ endnya emang KyuSung kok, seperti niat awal fic ini dibuat hehe..


End file.
